Avatar y Berufen
by Aria Ducheins
Summary: Hace mucho tiempo existió otro ser que controlaba más de un elemento, solo dos, al igual que el Avatar, renace cada generación, para traer la paz con el Avatar: Esta es la historia de Yui, una Barufen, fuego-agua cansada de esas visiones pidiendo ayuda escapó al mundo exterior, para ayudar al avatar Aang


_¿Nunca habeis escuchado la nación de los Berufen?_

_hace muchas generaciones atrás al igual que el avatar, Cada Avatar, en algún tiempo tuvo su Berufen, pero hace mucho tiempo que los Berufen se habían extinguido o así lo creyeron._

_Los Berufen eran Personas, muy diferentes y no físicamente, sino que eran distintos en el modo de que uno: su alma era simbolizada en un animal, un animal cristalino, brillante azulado, que resplandecía luz de sí mismo y dos: los Berufen tenían dos controles._

_Había un Berufen llamado Kou, un muchacho curiosos e intrépido al igual que el avatar al morir reencarnaría en otro y así sucesivamente, El chico Kou era muy pequeño, tenía un cabello rubio ceniza y unos lindos ojos como el fuego y la tierra juntos, del cual el color peleaba por tomar el poder, la tierra o el fuego, una lucha tan genéticamente justa que era infinita._

_El chico a principios solo era un maestro tierra, junto con toda la población que lo rodeaba._

_Tenía amigos, familia…_

_El era el elegido del Avatar Yangchen, ella era un año mayor que Kou, de cabello negro liso y el destacable tatuaje de los maestros aire._

_El joven Kou al enterarse de que era un Berufen , fue entrenando fuego, sin ningún logro, no lo dejaban salir, no lo dejaban ver a sus amigos, se sentía un prisionero en su propia familia._

_y una madrugada el joven Kou escapó de su hogar, no se supo más de él._

_El secreto de los Barufen es que: el joven Kou no murió al huir sino que creó su propio reino subterráneo donde, todo Berufen y maestro fuera entrenado._

_El joven Kou murió a la edad de los ochenta y siete años de edad, el fue un hombre muy respetado en su reino, y su legado siguió._

_Era una tarde Lluviosa en alguna parte del mundo, el viento caía y en un templo de agua se encontraba una muchacha, estaba respetando a sus espíritus y dándoles las gracias que continuamente hacía, en las tardes._

_su cabello era de un tono castaño hasta los hombros, ondulado, ojos carmín como cualquier maestro fuego, vestida únicamente con la ropa de un maestro fuego, lo único que no encajaba con su atuendo de la nación del fuego era la bufanda de un tono azulado en nieve, representando así misma que era un Barufen agua-fuego._

_se levantó con los párpados pesados y se dirigió a la salida, se podía distinguir que en la zona de su pecho cosido en el traje negro había un signo como el yin y el yang pero el fuego representando a Yin y agua representando a Yang._

_Caminaba despacio, debajo de la tierra todo era mágico y seguro, había un bosque donde la gente salía a cazar y a recolectar frutos, el agua caía en cascadas desde el mundo de arriba y Yui pensó en que su antecesor el Berufen Kou fue un pensador muy inteligente, ese lugar era perfecto._

_sus clases terminaban siempre con la meditación en el templo de fuego._

_pasó por el puente de madera sólida debajo de sus pies corría un río fresco de agua pura, a lo lejos del río divisó a los pequeños aprendices del agua, cerca de las montañas a los aprendices fuego, en el templo del aire los aspirantes del aire y por último pero no menos importante, los maestros tierra trabajaban en una nueva unidad que muchos pueblerinos amaban y apreciaban, el florecimiento, se veían como pequeños niños y adolescentes hacía crecer enredaderas por los pies del bosque, Yui sabía que afuera todo era un caos, que la nación del fuego dominaba todo, que todos los maestros aires habían sido asesinados._

_la gente se detenía para inclinarse ante la Berufen Yui, y la chica asentía con una ligera sonrisa y seguía caminando, a veces intercambiaban palabras como "que tenga un buen día" o "me alegra que se encuentre bien hoy", Yui sabía que el mundo Concordia Dei, donde ella vivía, era la perfección comparado con el mundo de afuera, pero no podía dejar de pensar en ese mundo exterior, ¿que era eso?, el mundo estaba peligrando necesitaba encontrar al avatar…_

_se tambaleó y una punzada en su cabeza le surgió…_

_Había una imagen borrosa, podía divisar que era una nación del exterior, eran imágenes fugaces que no alcanzó a divisar pero escuchaba con claridad los gritos de auxilio._

_no era la primera vez que sucedía pero sí la primera vez que veía eso, miró a su alrededor, había mucha gente rodeándola asustados._

_-¿se encuentra bien Berufen Yui?- preguntó un guardia de la paz que caminaba por allí la chica asintió y se levantó._

_-Gracias, solo… creo que estoy muy distraida...iré a dormir- dijo Sonriendo y la gente le devolvió el gesto con mucha admiración._

_-Mami, ¿cuando grande yo puedo ser como ella?- la chica volteo mirando al pequeño niño que la apuntaba y la madre se movía nerviosa, Yui cambio de lugar y se dirigió al niño, tenía un lindo cabello oscuro brillante con unos ojos notorios de la nación del aire._

_-puedes ser lo que quieras… si crees en ti mismo ¿cual es tu nombre?- la sonrisa del pequeño niño se agrandó._

_-Shou- dijo riendo._

_-que lindo nombre Shou, nos vemos luego- el niño movió su mano delicadamente y Yui se volvió a la madre._

_-tiene un hijo maravilloso- la madre hizo una reverencia y se fue con su hijo, la Berufen miró con dulzura y siguió caminando hacia su hogar en las colinas del fuego._

_Esa noche las cosas cambiarían bastante, haciendo que la paz se extinguiera totalmente…_


End file.
